takfandomcom-20200215-history
Tak
' ' Tak is the main protagonist of the Tak and the Power of Juju Series. He's a villager of Pupanunu Village and is able to use his magic abilities of juju to beat up enemies, summon magical beings called JuJus, as well as a variety of other things. Being young, he's still learning how to be a true "Mighty Warrior" of his village and dealing with his duty of saving the world. He is voiced by Jason Marsden during the original video games, and was voiced by Hal Sparks during the television series and in the 2008 title Tak and the Guardians of Gross. He was voiced by Hal Sparks who also played School Fish 1 in'' Dr. Dolittle 2'' Appearance In the first game, Tak was the size of an average kid, with the many details of his appearance relating to tribesmen. He had purple facepaint around his eyes and also carried a small case on his back to hold his weapons. Tak was short, had a bowlcut hairdo, a dark red loincloth, and a pudgy belly. He had a higher pitched voice, indicating his young age. In Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams, Tak went through a very big change. He is now a bit taller, thinner, and in better shape. He also sports an animal skin cape with a spiral emblem, which allows Tak to glide short distances. Tak's hair is a bit longer and shaggier, indicating him being older. His voice is now noticeably lower, as a result of his aging. In the next game, Tak: The Great Juju Challenge, Tak's appearance has gone unchanged. There would be little difference in his appearance into the television series, where his cape is replaced with his Weapons case once more while keeping his thick build and loincloth of the last two games. Personality ﻿In a nutshell, Tak's personality is a bit of a lazy teenager, though matures over the course of the games. He provides most of the comic relief in the first game, though lets Lok handle the jokes in the next two. In Tak 2, his personality is more mature and determined. His voice is lower as well. From the first scene in the "Tak's Dream" level, he was reluctant on going on the rescue mission, calling it 'the oldest line in the book', but ultimately decided to do after told he would only wake up if he accepted the quest. In Tak 3, his maturity is higher and voice is lower. Most of this is due to the fact that Lok is being the main source of the comic relief that there was no need to have Tak make a whole lot of jokes, but when he does he is the only one laughing. He does make them here and there throughout the game. In Tak: Guardians of Gross, Tak's personality is the same as his T.V. show self, since it's based off of it. See the Television Series section below for details. Tak and the Power of Juju In the beginning of the series, Tak is one of only a few Villagers who was not turned into sheep by Tlaloc. He is assigned by Jibolba to collect 9 Nubu Plants to turn Lok back to human form. After this, Tak uses his newly improved magic powers to collect 100 magic Yorbels which are scattered throughout the areas, and Lok's spirit from the spirit world. After collecting the Yorbels and reviving Lok, Lok gets a case of diarrhea called 'Resurrection's Revenge', so Tak has to retrieve the three Moonstones in his place. After this is done, The Moon Juju reveals that Tak is the mighty warrior of the prophecy and sends him to fight Tlaloc. Tak then defeats the evil shaman by using his own dark magic against him, turning Tlaloc into a sheep, catapulting him into his source of power. The blast returns all the villagers to normal, but Tlaloc was too close to the blast, so he remains a sheep. Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams This time, Tak has been stuck in the Dream World and cannot leave until he can complete a quest that the Dream Juju has choose him for. which is to save a princess who was kidnapped by the dream guardian who wields the staff of dreams, at first Tak doesn't want to thinking it was just some fake quest his imagination made up for him and thinking he will wake up again until the dream juju say he will never wake up again if he doesn't accept this quest. upon hearing that Tak agrees to go save the princess and after a bit of training from the Dream Juju he was able to wake up only to find Lok's stinky armpit in his face. After some explaining to Jibolba they decide to go to J.B. Jibolba's brother who is an expert in the world of dreams. except Lok wanted to come slightly annoyed by his rambles of being "prince Lok" for the princess Jibolba sent Lok to fetch his sacred Sandals only to tell Tak they were made up after Lok ran off. However, the kidnapped princess turned out to be a trick from Tlaloc, Pins, and Needles, a ploy to get the Dream Guardian out of the way so Tlaloc could get the Staff of Dreams. Tak was able to keep half the staff away from Tlaloc, having to chase down Pins and Needles, who had taken the other half, the Nightmare Scepter, closing Dream Rifts along the way, returning the staff to the Dream Guardian after defeating Tlaloc. Tak: The Great Juju Challenge In the beginning, Tak and Lok have a race to get a phoenix feather so that they may compete in The Great Juju Challenge. After catching up with the phoenix, the Black Mist Tribe competitors take the phoenix, but Tak and Lok get a feather. Making it to the challenge just in time, they are both ready to start the challenge. Tak and Lock are the contestants for the Pupanunu people in the Great Juju Challenge, racing to win the favor of the Moon Juju for another generation. Tak and the Power of Juju Television Series The television show is very different from the games, if not completely. In the TV Series, Tak is given a staff, the "Power of Juju", and instead of using it responsibly, he's often than not using it to make his workload from Jibolba easier or to solve a problem. No longer a Mighty Warrior, his personality is more childish and wild. He hangs out with his friends, avoids doing chores, takes any glory he can get, and learns his lessons the hard way. Despite it all, his intentions are usually pure. He's branded as a fool, a coward, and a cursed boy despite his heroic efforts when he's helping his fellow tribespeople, especially from Lok and Chief. Jeera does the same at times, but she's just as wild as Tak is. Arguably, the T.V. show's Tak is similar to Tak 1's Tak, on a maturity level. Due to the harsh feedback, low ratings, and many timeslot jumps, the show was ultimately cancelled 5 episodes into the second season, leaving many questions and cliffhangers unresolved. Tak and the Guardians of Gross To start, Tak has to go to clean a temple for Jibolba. He ends up taking a shortcut through the jungle, despite Jeera and Keeko telling him not to. Unfortunately, Tak uses magic to lift up a gem to clean, but accidently breaks the gem, and releases the Guardians of Gross. Tak: Mojo Mistake In Mojo Mistake, Tak tries to get a bit of quality time. But a wild boar decides to go on a rampage around the Pupanunu village. And the errands given by the many villagers doesn't help him. After a suggestion by Keeko, Tak decide to create a magical helper to help him. But things get bad when he decides to create more helpers and those new ones exactly aren't as nice as the original. It's up to Tak to clean up the mess he's made. Appearances *''Tak and the Power of Juju (Game)'' *''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju (Television Series)'' **''All Episodes'' *''Tak and the Guardians of Gross'' *''Tak: Mojo Mistake'' Non-Canon *''Rocket Power: Beach Bandits'' (promotional cameo) *''Nicktoons Basketball'' *''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom'' Online Games *''Tak: Moonstone Madness''﻿﻿﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Pupununu people Category:J Category:Jujus Category:Juju mortal hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Juju